


Flirting With A Noceda

by WritingIsSpeaking



Series: Bar AU [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking
Summary: Amity and Luz's relationship hits their first roadblock after a month of dating, the only problem being: Luz has no idea what it is.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Bar AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053590
Comments: 18
Kudos: 223





	Flirting With A Noceda

**Author's Note:**

> I am very proud of this one. I would like to start off that I had some ideas that involved the "typical" scenarios involving jealousy. That being, Amity gets mad or irritated and intervenes with the person flirting, she and Luz have a small argument at the bar or afterwards, and Luz says some corny line about only having eyes for Amity or whatnot. Then I realized, that's not realistic. Like, at all. Those are only put in TV shows or movies to heighten up the drama and keep viewers invested. I'm not saying that stuff never happens in the real world, because I know it does somewhere, but I myself have never experienced or seen it. And I honestly can't see someone like Amity making a big scene out in public like that. We know from the show that she internalizes things, pushes them down and acts like nothing is wrong. So I went with that.

Working at a bar has its ups and downs. On the one hand, during a particular lucrative week, Luz can make up to $500 in a week and only work for three days. She loves her coworkers and, an even rarer occurrence for most people, her bosses. The hours work with her night owl tendencies, what with drawing late into the night when working on projects.

On the other hand, those same hours conflict greatly with her girlfriend’s nine to five job, as well as most times she tends to work weekends, the only days Amity has off. Since Luz’s schedule changes on a weekly basis, Amity made the decision early on to try and accommodate her free time with Luz’s. As luck would have it, Luz had this Friday off with a shift on Saturday. So as soon as quitting time came around, Amity was going to head over to Luz and Willow’s shared apartment.

Willow was putting on her coat when Amity came out of her office, locking the door before turning to face her assistant.

“Ready?” Willow asks, switching off her desk light.

Amity nods, her face tired from the long week. “Please. I can’t stand looking at these bland walls any longer.”

Willow hums in agreement and the two begin walking towards the elevator. “Are we taking your car or subway?”

Amity calls the lift and stares upward as the individual floor numbers begin to light up. “I was thinking subway. You told me the parking at your place is basically nonexistent due to the plows, right?”

Willow nods. “Yeah. Luckily Luz and I don’t own cars, otherwise I’m positive they would be side-swiped by now.”

The bell dings signaling the elevator has reached their floor. The doors slide open and they walk forward in tandem.

Willow pushes for the lobby while Amity looks over to her. “Can Luz even drive now that I think about it?”

Willow shrugs. “I’m assuming. She has a license.”

Amity simply nods at this information. The ride down is silent as well as the walk towards the subway. As expected, the subway is packed during rush hour. They end up standing squished together like sardines, both raising an arm to hold onto the provided handles. Willow takes the opportunity to study her friend’s face. Amity looks contemplative, staring forward with her eyes blank.

“Hey. You okay?”

Amity hums in response. Her eyes focus and blink before looking down at her shorter friend. “Huh, sorry, what?”

Willow sends her a pointed look. “What’s wrong?” Amity opens her mouth to dismiss the question, but Willow continues. “Don’t even try to convince me it’s nothing.”

Amity sighs in annoyance. “I hate that you can read me so well. It makes you the perfect assistant, but can be really unnerving.”

Willow knows Amity is trying to change the subject, so she doesn’t respond and simply raises an eyebrow. Amity grumbles, but eventually relents.

“I’m just a little anxious is all.” She replies stiffly.

“About?”

“Tonight.”

“Why on earth would - ” Willow’s eyes widen as her mouth begins to make an O shape. Amity avoids her gaze, cheeks reddening. “Wait, have you two had - ”

“No.” Amity cuts her off swiftly.

Willow smiles smugly. “Good thing I made plans with Gus later tonight.”

Amity groans and places her burning face in her free hand. “I will literally pay you to stop.”

* * *

When they walk up to the door, muffled music can be heard playing.

Willow fishes out her keys while smiling fondly. “Looks like she’s working on a piece. She may not even notice us.”

Amity quirks an eyebrow, but Willow just unlocks the door and turns the knob. As soon as the door cracks the music intensifies in volume. The door opens fully to reveal Luz sitting on a small stool, facing a giant canvas with paints scattered about on a roll away table stationed at her side. Her back is towards the two women, her left hand busy with the brush while her right taps out to the beat on her leg. Willow goes over to the stereo and turns the dial, lowering the volume.

Luz whips around and a wide grin splits across her face, various colors smeared all over it. “Willow, you’re home! Wow, is it six already?” Realization appears on her face and her eyes travel over to Amity, who has closed the door and is now standing in the entryway. “Amity!”

Luz puts down the brush and stands to rush over. The paint isn’t just on her face, it’s all over the cloth apron she's wearing. Seeing the small grimace on Amity's face, Luz looks down at her current state and laughs. She unties the knot behind her back and removes the messy article, hanging it on the small rack that holds two similarly dirtied aprons. She tackles Amity in a hug and kisses her in greeting.

“Hiya, babe! How was work?”

Amity groans, placing her head on Luz’s shoulder and squeezing tighter. “Long.”

Luz pouts. “Aw, I’m sorry. Super busy or really rough?”

“Both.” Willow and Amity reply dryly.

Luz looks at her roommate. “Ouch. Well, it’s a good thing I’m making dinner. Time kinda got away from me though.” She rubs her neck sheepishly. “Just give me ten minutes to shower and I’ll get started.”

Willow waves an understanding hand. “No worries. I’m going to change. Oh, by the way, after dinner I’m going out with Gus.”

Luz cocks her head. “Really? Did you already tell me that?”

“Nope, made the decision over lunch.” Willow answers, heading down the hallway towards her room.

Luz shrugs and places a kiss on top of her girlfriend’s head. “Well, more fun for us.”

Despite the innocent tone, Amity feels her face heat up. Her red cheeks are hidden from Luz’s view, who rattles on. “Do you wanna get comfy on the couch while I get showered and changed?”

Amity nods her head against her shoulder, but makes no effort to move from Luz’s embrace. Her girlfriend giggles. “Ya know, I don’t like that your job drains you so much, but you’re adorable like this.”

Amity huffs in retaliation, muffling a reply. “Tell anyone and you die.”

She can feel Luz laugh as she shakes her head. “Nah, you love me.”

Before Amity can overthink the simple statement, Luz scoops her up unexpectedly. She yelps and her hands automatically go around her neck. Luz walks over to the couch and gently places her down, gives her one last kiss, and takes the same path as Willow down the hall.

Amity takes the opportunity to look around the small space. She’s been here before, when she helped Willow first move in. She hasn’t been over since Luz’s arrival however. Her presence is very apparent. Over in the small corner is her art station, where she was situated before she and Willow interrupted her. A rainbow blanket is draped over the back of the couch and when Amity looks over at the TV set up, she notices a Nintendo Switch and a bunch of game cases scattered around the floor. Her foot brushes up against an open case and she picks it up to close and read the cover.

“Luigi’s Mansion,” She reads outloud.

“I got that for her for Christmas, she spent all night playing it.” Willow’s voice suddenly interjects.

Amity jumps slightly, but then smiles over at her. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

Willow joins her on the couch. “I think she meant to clean up this area, but I’m assuming she got sucked into her painting.”

Amity shakes her head, brushing off Willow's worries about the mess. “You’ve seen Ed’s collection.”

Willow laughs. “Is it just as bad as when we were younger?”

Amity snorts. “Worse, if you can believe it.”

They chuckle together and pause when they hear the water run, signaling Luz starting her shower. Amity looks toward the hall before sighing and bringing her legs up, resting her chin on top of her knees.

Willow looks over concerned. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Not much to say. We’re taking it slow.” Amity replies.

“Even so, you seem a lot more anxious. That’s gotta mean something.”

Amity is silent for a few moments before responding. “I’m just being cautious.” She says with hesitation.

Willow’s face turns solemn. “Amity, Luz isn’t like that. I promise.”

Amity shrugs and shrinks further into herself. “I wanna believe you, I do - I just - ” She sighs deeply, not able to find the words.

Willow looks at Amity’s sullen form, over towards the hall, and back at her oldest friend. She closes her eyes and breathes out slowly as she comes to a realization. “You haven’t told her, have you?” Amity shakes her head remorsefully. Willow places a hand on her knee. “She won’t think less of you.”

“I know.” Amity mumbles. “I just never found the right time.”

Willow slides closer and hugs her. “Well, tonight’s as good a time as any.”

Amity groans and buries her head.

One of _her_ personal downfalls to Luz working as a bartender was the constant flirting she received. Deep down Amity knew Luz wasn’t a cheater, but she was, in the most loving way she could word it, a complete dunce in the romance department. Luz herself was a cheesy romantic through and through, a big fan of grand gestures and all the tropes a rom-com could throw up in 90 minutes or less. But when any of that was directed her way, the girl was obtuse. It was something that had been gnawing away at the businesswoman as of late, especially after her last visit to the bar when Luz was working. Willow noticed immediately when she came into work the next day and told Amity to swallow her pride and talk to Luz about it. Amity insisted she would, but kept putting it off with various excuses for doing so. Until now.

Willow just rubs comforting circles on her back. When they hear the water turn off, they both look up. Amity uncurls herself and lays down on the couch, feigning sleep. Willow turns on the TV, stopping on one of her favorite shows. It’s a rerun, so her attention is divided between the show and her troubled friend. Luz skips out from the hallway, a towel around her neck as she wipes her face.

“Where’s Amity?” She asks.

Willow turns her head and points down next to her. Luz scurries closer to get a better view over the back of the couch and sees Amity with her legs over Willow’s lap, her eyes closed, and mouth slightly open.

“Wow, work really did a number on her, huh?”

Willow nods, knowing that by pretending to be asleep, the woman had actually nodded off. “I try to take a lot of the load off her shoulders, but sometimes it’s still not enough.”

Luz looks down at her admiringly. She’s absolutely smitten and Willow wishes Amity could see how mesmerized this dork was with her boss.

“She’s adorable.” Luz coos. She looks at her roommate and blushes. “Sorry, you’re probably getting tired of the lovey-dovey. We didn’t mean to put you in the middle of all this.”

Willow giggles. “Don’t be silly. How could I be bothered by my two closest friends’ happiness?”

Luz brightens. “Well, when you put it like that.” She hooks a thumb over her shoulder. “I’m gonna start dinner.”

Willow nods her head and goes back to her show.

* * *

Amity wakes up to the smell of cooking. She rubs her eyes and yawns, sitting up slowly. “Wha happen?” She mumbles sleepily.

Her friend chortles and turns the TV off. “You fell asleep.”

Amity blushes and runs her hand through her hair, stopping at her half ponytail. “No wonder my head hurts.” She mutters as she lets her hair down, placing the tie around her wrist.

“Okay, ladies, dinner is serv - ” Luz starts, but then cuts herself off. Both look over at the stunned Latina, her eyes trained on Amity. “Whoa, you look beautiful with your hair down.”

Amity’s blush deepens while Willow sends her a smirk. She’s able to mumble out a thanks before getting up and making her way over to the kitchen. They don’t have an official table, just a good sized island with four stools around it. Amity and Willow sit down, Luz placing the dishes in front of them. A simple spaghetti and meatballs fills her plate, but to a starving Amity it’s just the comfort food she needs. She beckons Luz over with her finger and kisses her cheek before starting to eat. Luz is a blushing mess as her girlfriend enjoys her meal. Willow jabs her roommate’s side with her elbow, snapping her out of her daze, and digs into her own dinner.

As promised, once the food is gone and the plates are clean, Willow heads out to meet up with Gus. She’s in the middle of buttoning up her coat when Luz walks up and lowers her voice.

“I know exactly what you’re doing.”

Willow murmurs innocently. “No idea what you’re talking about. Gus told me over lunch that he wanted to see that heist film with the magicians. I told him I would watch it with him.”

Luz rolls her eyes. “When do you think you’ll be back?”

“Morning. Probably before you have to go in, or maybe after. Who knows?” Willow shrugs.

Luz groans in frustration. Willow raises an eyebrow. “What’s up with you? Thought you’d be happy?”

Luz folds her arms and glances over at the hallway, seeing if Amity had finished up with the bathroom, before continuing. “I am, but I get the feeling she isn’t telling me something.”

Willow widens her eyes. “I’m surprised you picked up on that.”

“So there _is_ something?” Luz stresses.

“I’m not getting involved.” Willow asserts firmly. “Just know that you two should talk before anything happens.”

And with that, Willow heads out the door. Luz tilts her head and then takes a deep breath. She hears the bathroom door open and Amity's footsteps heading back. Amity sees Luz standing near the door and notices the lack of Willow in the room. She crosses her arms and makes her way over to the couch.

“Boy, she made quick on seeing Gus _right_ after dinner.” Amity comments airily.

Luz joins her on the couch, sitting on the other end. “Yeah.” She mutters distractedly while looking around the room.

They both fiddle around with their fingers before Luz breaks the tension. “Um, Amity, is something wrong?”

Amity sucks in a breath. “Willow told you?” She doesn't say it with anger, more of a resigned tone.

“Yes and no. I noticed something seemed to be bothering you. Willow just confirmed my suspicions before leaving.” Luz answers honestly.

“It’s...a long story. Kind of a mood killer.” Amity mumbles.

Luz grabs her hand, causing Amity to look up at her. “Well, it’s obviously bothering you, so we should talk about it.”

“I just don’t wanna come across as overbearing.” Amity defends rather sternly.

Luz raises her eyebrows at the statement. “What is it?” Her girlfriend glances at her, pauses to think, then eyes her once more. “I promise to hear everything out and let you finish before voicing my input, okay?”

Amity nods and slides over to Luz’s side of the couch. Luz pats the top of her legs and Amity rolls her eyes fondly before stretching out and resting her head in her lap. She looks up to see Luz smiling down at her. She begins to run her fingers through Amity’s hair, causing the woman to sigh contently and close her eyes. The silence is comforting before Amity starts confessing.

“I don’t like the fact you get hit on constantly when working.” Amity lets one eye open to gauge her girlfriend’s reaction. Luz’s brow is creased in thought, but otherwise keeps her word and remains silent. “I know it’s part of the job, and I do get that, but I guess it just bothers me that you don’t seem to notice, or sometimes, you flirt back.”

Luz makes a noise at this, but then snaps her mouth shut with an audible click.

“Go ahead.” Amity allows.

“I swear I don’t do it intentionally.” Luz voices, her tone surprised.

Amity grunts. “See, that’s kinda the problem. You either don’t realize you’re flirting or that you’re being flirted with.”

Luz whines. “I’m just being friendly with customers, honest. I can’t help it if other people, or you, mistake friendliness with flirtation. That’s just me being myself.”

Amity lets what Luz is saying sink in. She chews on her cheek in thought. “Okay, fair point. But when they come on to you, you don’t do anything to stop it.”

Luz worries her own lip before responding. “I honestly don’t notice.”

“And _that’s_ the problem.”

Luz is silent for a moment. Her fingers keep carding through Amity’s hair, and she hasn’t suddenly got up in a fit of anger, so Amity takes this as a good sign. But she’s still wary, she knows from personal experience how suddenly a mood can shift.

After taking some time to collect her thoughts, Luz finally speaks. “I guess, looking back and analyzing certain instances, I can see it. I’ll try to be mindful of this in the future, I promise.”

Amity widens her eyes in shock. “That’s it? No yelling, screaming, or accusing me of being irrational?”

Luz’s eyes widen as well, but in horror. “Amity, why would you think I would react that way?”

“I just - the last time I had this type of conversation - ”

“Of course I’m not gonna yell, who would over something as small as this?”

“My last girlfriend.”

Absolute silence. Luz looks down at Amity, who has turned her face away from her, clearly uncomfortable. She internally struggles with wanting to end the conversation and comfort her, or dig deeper to better understand what exactly was going on in her head. Thankfully, Amity makes the decision for her with a giant sigh and her next sentence.

“The last girl I dated cheated on me. I had my suspicions, but every time I brought it up she would deny it or make it seem like I was a paranoid, horrible person for not trusting her. I finally ended it after catching her in the act. It wasn’t until after we broke up that I realized how manipulative and controlling she was towards me. I got my life back in order, but sometimes those...the way she reacted, it gets in my head sometimes. That’s why I initially didn’t want to have this conversation, but Willow convinced me that I should. She was right, as always.”

“How long did you date?” Luz asks quietly.

“Two years.”

Luz sucks in a breath. “Amity, I’m _so_ sorry that happened to you. _Nobody_ should be treated like that.” Her eyes narrow and she turns the hand not in her girlfriend’s hair into a fist. “If I ever see her, I’ll punch the living daylights outta her.”

Amity laughs at this. “Thank you, but save your hand. She moved to Las Vegas or something. Plus, Em and Ed already called first dibs.”

Luz goes back to her ministrations through Amity’s hair, realizing she stopped during her story, and places her free hand on top of Amity’s. The Blight turns her palm upward and interlaces their fingers. Her eyes close as she relaxes under Luz’s touch.

“I know this may sound like a dumb question, but are you okay?”

Amity purrs when Luz scratches a particular spot, adjusting her head like a cat. “I am. That incident happened almost three years ago, and even though it’s difficult to talk about, the wounds have healed.”

“Well, thank you for trusting me. It really means a lot.”

Amity opens her eyes and smiles up towards Luz. “Thank you for listening.”

Luz bends down and starts kissing her. Amity sits up for a better angle, making sure not to break the kiss. Things start to get heated before Luz abruptly pulls away, causing Amity to let out a small whine.

She giggles at the noise. “Sorry, I just need to get one thing off my chest first.”

Amity blinks owlishly before nodding her head. “Of course. What is it?”

Luz looks down sheepishly and pokes her index fingers together, contemplating her words. “I know you and Willow are best friends, but did you and her, ever...be anything more?”

Amity blinks before throwing her head back and laughing loudly. “ _That_ you pick up on? God, Noceda, you’re a mystery. No, we never dated, but I did have a crush on her when we were younger. She turned me down gently and after getting over the rejection, I realized we worked better as friends. She still loves to tease me about it from time to time though, the little shithead.”

Luz laughs as well, more out of embarrassment than anything else. “Oh, good. That’s all, we can go back to making out.”

Amity chuckles and shakes her head before doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Once again, I am very proud with how this one turned out. I would like to say that the reason, in my opinion, Luz is absolutely oblivious in some situations and in others is very observant, is because she doesn't see herself as "desirable". This doesn't mean to say she's insecure about her looks, but just that she sees herself as an average person or, in her own words, weird. Certainly not someone who strangers hit on just for the sake of it. I hope this is coming across clearly, but if not I get it. It's rather hard to put into words.


End file.
